


Forcing Bobbsey

by TransBoyWonder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cglg, Diapers, Enemas, F/F, Forced, Forced Oral, Forced Relationship, Forced age regression, Genital Torture, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Space, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, cgl, mommy little girl, non consensual diaper use, pee drinking, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Miranda has a major age play kink and Andy is desperate to fufil her 2 years.I wrote this prior and took it down, it's back and better!





	1. Signed sealed delivered I'm yours

“Andrea.” It was a Thursday afternoon and Andy was at her desk rescheduling the next shoot. Emily looked at her with an all knowing glare. Being teacher’s pet has its downsides.Hurrying over, Andy lifted her face into a smile in an attempt to look pleasant and less scared. She knew she had messed up, and was now definitely anticipating a consequence. Moving to meet her maker, Andy walked through the doors. Miranda looked up to meet her gaze, which meant that Andy had done enough to capture her boss’ attention. Trying to breathe through the slight panic, she awaited whatever the silver-haired queen had to say. 

“Close the door.” Andy quickly closed the door, happy she wouldn’t be chewed out in front of Emily but also terrified for the enevitable dissapointing look.

“You have failed Andrea. I no longer require your services.” Andy’s panic started to bubble up in her chest. Miranda opened her laptop and began to write again. Not noticing the assistance world crashing down.

“No Miranda...you can’t- can’t fire me I love this job, you can’t. This is the only thing I have left please. It means too much I ca- You mean too much - I won’t”

Miranda stopped giving a double take.

“I mean too much? What you think you’re hero-worship is resolving the same as love? Do you think you're lurking about this building is your god given right?”

 

“Miranda...please. I’ll do anything, please..don’t fire me” Andy’s tears began to flow down her freckled cheeks. 

Something in Miranda struck fire.

“Sit.” There were two white seats in front of La Priestly’s desk so Andy quickly tried to sit. 

“NOT there” Miranda all but shouted. Andy looked confused so Miranda gave the girl a hint, pointing to the carpet next to her desk. So Andrea’s shoulders dropped like a guilty child. She was meant to grovel then? Coming around the side of the desk, Andy sat on the floor. In her head she was too far gone. Had put in too much effort to give up now. Andy was going to make it no matter what. Swallowing the last bit of a crush or what may have been ‘hero worship’ the brunette had for her boss. This was degrading.

 

“Anything,” Miranda said out loud like the word held such weight.

This would not be the end of her career and if that meant groveling Andy would do it.Tears sprang down her hot cheeks. Andy would go down with this dream. For being such an intensely terrifying women, with so much power, Andy couldn’t help but crave such fierce beauty.Miranda seemed to roll thoughts in her mind trying to decide what seemed like the best fit.

“How desperate are you Andrea?” 

The brunette gulped. What did her groveling lead her to. But remembering her promise to herself she knew there was no going back. Her friendships were over, boyfriend gone, all she had left was this. No money this month to give the landlord, Andy needed Miranda. 

The brunette worked hard not to tremble with anxiety.

“You may.. Enter into a contract with me, and if I deem you a good fit.. If you wish by the end of the two years that you still wish to write. I will get you into any interview you wish to have. I will open every door for you Andrea. That is, if by the end you want to…” She trailed off.   
Andy stared blankly at the stark blue eyes looking back at her brown ones. 

“I-can’t.. Miranda I won’t sleep my way to the top… I-”

“No. There will be no sex until after my divorce is finalized, what I’m offering isn’t sex.”

“Then...What...I don’t understand....” A shiver ran down Andy’s back at the idea of being paid for sex. That was a fantasy, being used, well she hadn’t wanted to share that with anyone. 

 

Miranda walked around to her desk and unlocked a drawer where she rummaged around til finding the right document. Letting it drop on the ground for Andy.

‘I Andrea Sachs allow Miranda Priestly to make all medical and financial decisions for me. I give myself to her completely, mind and body. I promise not to leave the premises without her and to follow all of her rules. By signing this document I am not allowed to leave until the date of of the end of my employment. After my employment is over I legally bound by this contract not to disclose the goings on of Miranda Priestly or my activities and experiences.’

 

Andy looked up from the paper feeling; horrified and scared. Miranda waited for recognition to hit, or maybe for Andy to quit. 

“If I sign this..” Miranda leaned down to meet Andy’s face. 

“You belong to me.”

Andy really didn’t have much of a choice, well except to throw away 7 months of hard work. So she asked politely for a pen and signed. Miranda took it back and signed the bottom as well putting it in a folder and then placing it back in her desk locking it. 

“Be ready to leave in twenty minutes, That’s all.”

With that Andy got up and walked to her desk with a relentless unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	2. End of the day

Sitting on the floor as Miranda made lunch was odd. It made Andy feel a new level of embarrassed. 

“Miranda would you like me to make you lunch?” Andy asked, hoping she would get to at least help out. Would she get to eat? Was Miranda planning on starving her?

“No.” She answered rolling the muscles of her tense neck around and trying to ease her shoulders from the stress.

Andy studied Miranda, she was trying to relax?

“Andrea, you are going to need to get accustomed with a certain lifestyle. One that not everyone can pull off. Believe me people have tried before you. If you get accustomed to it I will fire you and as of the legal document you will never speak of it. But I do advise you to try, it is your career on the line.” Andy nodded feeling a sleepiness come over her from the warm house and the smell of food. 

Miranda turned off the stove and plated whatever she was making. Going over to Andy and reaching her hand out. Andy didn’t know what to do. So Miranda rolled her eyes and scoffed grabbing the young woman’s hand and guiding her over to the kitchen table. 

Andy realized she was not welcome to sit on the chair. So she stayed on the floor.   
Miranda started to cut the food into little pieces. Blowing on the piece of food and then bringing it to Andy’s lips who was surprised but welcomed the food. Grilled cheese, Andy was instantly brought back to her childhood and was so happy to chew the cheesy warm food. 

“Good girl.” Miranda soothed and cut more bites as she continued to feed Andrea. 

“Andrea when I tell you to do something you do it. You may only baby talk from now on. Baby talk consists of three word sentences. Tell me you understand Bobbsey?

“Yes.” Andy responded not really sure what was going on.

“You will be changed by Cara. I will usually change you but I’m afraid I have to make a call so you must behave. Do you understand Andrea?” Andy wondered what she meant by change? Were her cloths not appropriate for whatever Miranda was going to have her do?

Andy nodded. 

“No baby, you need to answer.”

“Yes Miranda.” Miranda grew upset. 

“No Andrea, you will call me Mommy or mama from now on”

“Wh-” Before Andy could protest Miranda took the opportunity with her mouth open to put the last piece of cheesy bread in Andy. Before getting up and cleaning her up with a napkin.

 

“Do not talk with your mouth open Bobbsey.” The white haired woman with that walked out of the room and right behind her was who Andy assumed was Clara. Clara was a large woman who looked like a bodybuilder. She had a large jaw and hands. 

“ Come along baby Andy.” Her voice was deep and Andy wondered if she was transgender.

“How did you know-” Clara shook her head.

“Little And-y, only three words. It’s one of Mama Miranda’s rules.” Andy looked suddenly really disturbed about whatever sick game was going on. 

“I don’t want-” Oh shit that’s three words Andy thought. 

“Do not worry, I’ll take care of you while your mommy is away. She already said you would be fussy.” Clara bent down and picked Andy up like a baby. Maybe it was because the woman was so large or maybe it was because Andy was a little underweight from the stress of her life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After was put in a diaper, a onesie that snaps in the front. and gagged with a pacifier that wraps around the back of her head. Andy realized that this had to be some kind of sick joke. All she had done was put a man on hold. This wasn’t fair. Surely there were people out in the world who were into this sort of thing? Andy sighed and thought back to the legal document. She agreed to this. She had to tell Miranda that unemployment was better than whatever this was. 

Clara put Andy in a adult sized playpen in Miranda’s office It was 5 feet by 4. A light purple color and netting all around it kept Andy from ‘stepping out’ and a cloth bottom to it. Andy immediately stood up and that caused Miranda to turn from where she was on the phone and scowl at Andy.

“Andrea, no. Babies do not stand up!” Andy was surprised at how Miranda did not care who was on the phone. This all felt rather degrading and not what she was ok with. 

“Mirirrr I uhddlf” Andy tried to say through the pacifier. The thing really didn’t give her much room. It was balbos in her mouth and her tounge felt stuck under it.

“Bobbsey, either you sit down or you will get a punishment, you do not want to be in trouble on your first day.” Andy felt like crying, she just needed to tell Miranda that she wouldn’t be able to continue this. Miranda had a flash of sympathy in her eyes but stayed very stern. So Andy begrudgingly laid down in the playpen. 

Hours passed and Andy’s new Mommy continued to pace and talk on the phone arguing about the shipping of some new prada something or other. All Andy could think of is how she had signed away her life. This was the worst. As day turned to night Andy grew tired. She found herself sucking on the gag/soother in her mouth, when she sucked it didn’t bother her as much. Finding that it made her feel a little better and passed the time. The sucking noise did not go unnoticed by the fashion goddess who gave a small smile glad that her little girl's was able to self sooth. The young writer stared around the room and studied the pictures. All of them of Miranda with people such as; Oprah and Kenny Loggins. Andy wondered if they knew of the fashion editors pass time. 

Clara walked into the room and knocked on the door that was open to show her arrival. 

“Dinner is ready Miss, I will be going home. Have a wonderful night.” Miranda nodded and then went to her computer to start on emails. 

“Good night little Andy” Clara waved and Andy considered trying to scream for help but realized that obviously Clara was as delusional as Miranda. With that the large women left. 

“It was not very nice of you not to smile at Clara darling.” Andy hardly could believe that came from Miranda. But after a moment of no response Miranda looked up from her work with a slight humm of disapproval. 

“I will not be as lenient with manners tomorrow, so you may as well get most of your fussing out now. Andrea you agreed to this. In a month we may re evaluate and make some more rules. But until you are a good girl I will not ease up. You will have to listen to Mama.”

“Mrrds I’ls “ Andy tried again around the gag.

“Tonight will be your first set of pills. I will expect you to eat dinner with me. If you cannot handle this than I will not hesitate to punish you. As hard as this is for you, I expect the utmost respect.”

“ARRRGGG ND IIWW” 

“Hush Andrea, really all that gargling will only cause more upset.” More tears streamed down Andy’s cheeks. Tonight when Miranda went to sleep would be her chance. She needed to get out.


	3. Drink.Your.Bottle.

After Miranda took the binkie out of her mouth. Andy was about to scream, but the immediate look on Miranda’s faced let her gaping like a fish. 

' What length would the older woman go to to keep this up?' The stare was enough to scare Sachs into silence. Miranda irritatedly fed her soup and then she was practically carried to the dragon’s master bedroom. The editor put Andy in a large single bed cradle. It was dark brown with a pink sheet over it. Andy was given a new problem, it had become the end of the day and she had to pee, like really bad. Knowing this would become an issue at some point she had come up with a plan. 

Miranda had gone into her closet to change into something to sleep in. Andy tried to stand in the cradle realizing that even trying to get up was becoming a bit hard. Trying again, Andy put her fists on the mattress and push up, but her arms and legs felt like jelly and gave immediately. Had Miranda put something in the soup? Surely the editor was above roofing people. She had mentioned ‘medication.’

‘Sachs get a hold of yourself. You are being held captive.’ Andy though. Biting her lip to keep quiet she pushed with all her might against the cradle but it wouldn’t budge. With all her strength she tried again. There was a click on the bars. Looking up, seeing there was a lock on the crib. Andy couldn’t push the cradle over, couldn’t unlock it, and couldn’t climb over it. There was a shuffle in the closet and the captive girl froze. Miranda would be done soon and then this would be harder.

 

Quickly Andy threw her fists against the bars and tears ran down her face. This wasn’t fair, she let out a cry. No longer caring. Andy started to whail and cry and Miranda ran out of the closet only dressed in silk pajama bottoms and a negligee.

“Darling, no tears.” She leaned down the bar and wiped tears away. Andy tried to crawl away from the touch and be disgusted. Her vizion was getting extremely blurry and soon she started to hypervenalate.

“Please help me...” Miranda looked down at her with pity in her eyes. 

“Now, now, Andrea if you are good tomorrow we can go back to solid food. Now have you left a mess in your diaper yet?” Andrea cried some more and Miranda ignored her. The older woman leaned down and felt the front of Andy’s onesie, unsnapping it to get to the diaper. 

“Darling, you haven’t used your diaper yet! You must be ‘very’ uncomfortable.” Andy whimpered in agreement. She needed to use the restroom badly and hoped Miranda would have mercy on her. Instead she was surprised with a hand pressing on her blatter. It hurt, like a period cramp would. Her face scrunched in discomfort but Miranda didn’t falter. Soon warmth filled in her padded pants. The relief and shame made Andy’s face turn red. The wet sticky feeling was not welcome, but the release was heavenly. Miranda gave a genuine smile and for a moment Andy forgot that this woman was her captor and thought she actually looked beautiful. 

“Mama is very proud of you princess.” Andy blushed at this. No one had ever said they were proud of her, at least not like that. The warmth spread across her cheeks and on her chest. Suddenly everything was very warm and confusing in the dimly lit room. Whatever Miranda had used to drug her made Andy’s entire body relax. 

Miranda was surprisingly strong and able to lift Andy out of the crib onto the bed with a swinging motion. 

The older woman bent down to grab a bag under the bed, and set out all of the things she needed to clean her baby up. Miranda pulled the onsie the rest of the way off her little girl. Andy suddenly felt extremely naked in only a diaper, breasts exposed freely in the cool air. They bounced as Miranda lifted up her butt to place a crinkly pad underneath. Miranda hummed and rubbed the embarrassed girl's stomach with careful touches. Her manicured perfect nails delicately scratching soft tummy.

She took the soaked diaper away and gently cleaned Andy down with wet wipes. Andy turned her head in embarrassment unable to watch. She kept her eyes on the box of wipes with the Mickey Mouse ears on them. Remembering that when she was young she used to watch Mickey Mouse cartoons on Sunday morning. Thoughts of her mother came flashing back to the naive assistant. 

Miranda took a cream and rubbed Andy's pussy. This surprised the brunette who tried to pull away. Not expecting what came next as an elegant hand slapped her as hard as she'd ever been hit on her vagin. It stung and she called out. 

“Baby's don't move away from Mommy.” Miranda said calmly as if it was a fact that was obvious to everyone. She finished creaming and then a large baby powder container came out. The white puff of cornstarch filled Andy’s nose. It smelt sweet almost like a hospital gown. Then wrapped the girl on a new dry diaper for the night. The crinkle was embaressing and Andrea tried to ignore the shame that brought fresh tears to her eyes.

“See that wasn't so hard was it?” With that Andy was put back in her crib and Miranda opened a drawer by her bed to take out a blanket with flowers on it. Andy sniffled, but prayed the fabric was for her. Miranda met her prayer with the warm cloth over her slender body. The diapered girl couldn’t deny her appreciation for the warmth. She thought to ask Miranda for some more clothes, but remembered her rules.   
“Clothes?” She asked. It came out as more of a meek squeak. As her eyes started to close.

“Not tonight darling, maybe when you behave.” With that the lights went out in the room and Miranda layed in bed.

______________________

Andy woke up in an empty bedroom. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She knew she was in her boss's bedroom, captive in her bosses bedroom more like it. The smell of baby pouder and Dior were thick in the air. Andreas arms felt limp, whatever Miranda had put in her soup obviously hadn’t worn off completely. She used all of her strength to open one eye. The white ceiling was all that she could see. Whatever Miranda had used to sedate her was slowly wearing off. But slow was key, she wouldn’t be able to do much today. ‘I gotta find a phone,’ was the last thing Sachs thought as her eyelids once again fell. 

The second time Andy woke up she was on the floor. The white carpet warm under her frame. The smell of the blanket she had slept with last night and the weight it held almost made the assistant fall back to sleep. But then Miranda’s voice brought her out of the fog. 

“I don’t care Nigel. Make it happen.” Andy wondered if Nigel had noticed she was missing or had suspected her boss was a crazy pervert. Either way someone at one point would figure one of the two out. 

“Not that color……. at 12 on Friday.” Whatever the two were talking about didn’t matter to Andy. She had a bigger problem, using her new found awakeness her to advantage Andy opened one eye. They were in Miranda’s study. It had to be later in the day, 1 maybe 4. She was hungry and needed once more to pee. 

“Bobbsey, I see you, Nigel call Mathew and then call me back.” Andy heard Miranda end the call before she saw her in front of the sofa. Miranda was wearing black nice pants and a purple blouse. She threw a baby towel over her shoulder and picked Andy up. The young woman scrambled to hold onto Miranda in hops she wasn’t dropped. Whatever strength she had left only made it appear that she was fussing like a baby being woken. Miranda just shushed her lightly and bounced Andy on her hip.

“I bet Bobbsey wonders how Mommy got so strong. You see I told my assistant how mommys dont like fat infants, now my little girl is so small Mommy can lift her.” Andy’s eyes shot open in horror, Andy had done pilates to lose as much weight as she did, pilates sucked!

“Now, I am sure my little Andrea is hungry. I have prepared you a special meal.” Miranda moved Andy down and started to move her bra strap.

“NOOOO” Andy shouted, amazed that she was even able to yell as much as she did. Miranda looked down very disappointed.

“Very well Andrea, I see you will not be behaving today.” Andy couldn’t believe how the editor was talking to her. This was sick, even for everything she had already gone through. 

“You will just have to use a bottle then.” Miranda put Andy down on the sofa and walked out of the study. Andy waited til she could hear the fridge open and then turned her head over to look at the phone on Miranda’s desk, bingo. Now to get over there, Andy tried to lift herself up. Nothing but her hand moving on the leather couch. 

‘So much for that, what about rolling onto the ground?’ The assistant kicked with her legs to try and get momentum, only to move her legs up and down. Her jaw opened and closed to try and call out. Her voice came gargled and she realized exactly what Miranda had done. Andy had signed a half full document, Miranda knew enough legal people. Andy had legally signed her life away. There was no way she would be able to verbalize her confliction. Not with the amount of drugs she was being poisoned with. No way to run away, she would be here for as long as Miranda wanted her. She now had the life of a twisted horror movie. Not even allowed to use the restroom. She had signed a document but it didn't saying about this freak show. Andy just thought that she may have to clean Miranda's toilets. Or do some illegal photoshoot.

The older woman came back into the room with a bottle, Andy flinched when she came into view and Miranda noticed. Picking her up once again she held Andy as if she truly were a baby. Putting the rubber nipple to the drooling lips. 

“I know this is hard for you Bobbsey. If you continue to fight me, this will not go well for you.” Andy tried to move her head away from the nipple. But Miranda’s prodding didn’t end and Andy wasn’t able to fight her off. The nipple was luke warm and Andy didn’t suck on it.

“Andrea really, you will not have enough strength if you do not eat.” Andy’s stomach grumbled in rebellion to her attempt. 

“NAAAAOH” Andy cried out in defience. Miranda let out a sigh and set down the bottle. Pondering how she could get through to Adrea. She felt a migraine coming on, trying to regain some sanity she pinched the bridge of her nose. The younger woman felt almost guilty for making Miranda so upset, almost.

The editor seemed to regain whatever space she needed to continue the torture, taking the bottle once again in her hand she put it against pink lips. The outcome did not change, so it was time to play dirty. Miranda pinched the brunettes nose, quickly she ran out of breath and let the nipple in. Sucking air in and milk Andy coughed, feeling her stomach cramp and dizzy at the whole ordeal.

“Andrea, you of all people should know how little patience I have. It is in your best interest to not make me your enemy.” Andy huffed out and spit spilled down her chin once again. 

The two eyed each other to see who was bluffing. A thought flashed through Miranda's brain. Moving her hand Andy shifted in her arms. The older woman's hand shoved into Andreas diaper. Feeling for her clit she took perfectly manicured finfer nails and ground into the flesh rod. The young journalist let out a scream that surely the neighbors could hear. 

“If you wish to see the next level of punishment I am willing to go to…” The silver haired woman rolled the bruised clit in her warm fingers, Andy shivered. 

“Are you going to behave Andrea?” The young woman couldn't decide herself. Whatever was in the girls eyes were enough of an answer, because her mommy picked back up the bottle. Bringing the offending item to peach lips, Sachs sucked rather fully at the nipple.

 

Andy felt no victory, only to be replaced with another stomach cramp. Miranda Lay her down on her stomach. The diapered girl groaned at the pressure on her tummy. 

“Little girls who do not poop get enemas darling


	4. An Enema Playground

THIS IS A WARNING, ENEMAS AHEAD!

As if the name of the chapter wasn't enough of a warning. But some of you will continue to read knowing full well that you do not want to read it. Then comment something nasty about how I subjected your young virgin eyes to such depravities. So here it is, the final warning. Read at your own arousal risk.  
_____

 

‘Little girls who do not poop get enemas, darling.’ The reverberation of such a thought shook Andy to her core. She’d never had an enema before. Hell the kinkiest thing that she’d done before this was a slap on the ass and she had thought of buying nipple clamps for a joke on Lilly. God this was going to be mortifying. Her clit throbbing and the feeling of her stomach cramps. She had ingested what the brunette hoped was not Miranda’s breast milk but instead some very sweet goats milk, or perhaps almond milk? Deciding it best not to dwell on the contents of her stomach. Some part of the morning Miranda had decided it was time for Andy to be dressed for the day. Picking out a pink cotton dress with lace at the end. The straps were three finger length and it only showed the girls collar bones. It was obviously meant for a child. There was little cartoon drawings of cherries on the bottom and white trimming poking out of the ruffles. She was not given a bra and her nipples strained against the dress. It was not long at all, at her upper thigh. It was easy acess to her diaper that peaked out from the fabric. The twinkling noises and violin were enough to make the young woman crave a nap. Andy sat in a dry diaper on the carpet. Her captor must have known that whatever drugs were in her system meant she couldn’t run much. Because the fashion editor came and went as she pleased from the room. Putting on some ridiculous classical music for babies. 

“Andrea, darling, if you haven’t gone potty in your diaper in the next hour Mama will have to get out the equipment.” The white haired woman didn’t need to say what kind of ‘equipment’ Andy knew it wasn’t tools to build Ikea furniture. She’d actually never seen an enema in progress. Knowing full well that her bowels would be emptied...but not sure where or how exactly. 

Miranda watched the girl out of the corner of her eye the entire morning. Seeing that it was hard for her assistant to keep her head up. Brown eyes would close for a moment of two, a light snore escaping the gorgeous lips. Then a moment later she’d shake herself awake. As if afraid that in her sleep her boss would cut her into pieces. If only she knew how much of this the older woman was enjoying. Her defiance was irritating, but quite a challenge. The dominant had put an array of fun goodies in her soup and bottle. Mostly things to keep her sleepy and weak. Just enough though, not wanting to make her sleep all day away away. This morning the bottle had something a little extra. It seemed to be doing the trick, as Andy in the hour did not mess her diaper. 

“Alright, I gave you a chance.” Andy was lifted and put in the downstairs bathroom. The walls were cobalt blue and a towel was set on the floor with various tubes and something that was connected to the shower. Andrea was set on the toilet bowl, her diaper still on her bottom. Pink dress making the entire scene very lolita centric. 

“Please don’t. I swear I’ll go. Just not this way I ca-” The chocolate eyes were on the verge of tears.

“Hush now, little girls must learn. I told you what would happen if you didn’t listen to Mommy. Now you must pay the consequences.” Miranda tried not to smile, this was just all too much fun. Andrea squirmed, her stomach making horrendous noises that did not appeal to her case of being able to use the bathroom herself. 

“How?” Andy asked, knowing that whatever was happening would not be stopped by her pleads. She wouldn’t give her boss any more satisfaction to whine about the situation. 

“Mommy will insert the plastic tube up your bean and then fill you up with water. When you feel like you might explode you will fill your diaper.” This was not what Andy had expected. She was sitting on the toilet after all surely she would be allowed something. The younger woman guessed that the ‘bean’ was her butt.

“But, I-”

“Andrea, little girls will use little girl words.” It was said sternly, but with a glint in the older woman's eye. It was a test, if she did indeed break this rule then worse would happen to her today then a gross diaper. 

“M-Mama…..” The diapered girl took a deep breath trying to level with her captor. The worse she fought the worse it would be.”Can I-” Miranda’s eyebrows shot up in amusement at the difficulty in which all this was for her assistant. “Can I’s go in the-” Andy gritted her teeth, this was ridiculous. “Potty.”

“No darling, you are too young to use the potty. Maybe if you behave you may use a toy potty.” The idea of her baby on a little Hello Kitty pink kids toilet was sexy as hell to the woman of power. The submission was just to delicious for words to describe. A flash of hope shot through the brunettes eyes. 

“Pease?!” The editor bent down as if she was so much smaller than her little girl. Smiling in sadistic glee at such a beautiful display of baby talk. 

“Maybe if you had listened to Mommy you could have, but you broke the rules little one. It is time.” With that she stood up and got a jar of ‘medical grade lubricant’ from the medicine cabnit. Trying not to chuckle at how fun this was already, all the color drained from her baby girls face. Picking up Andrea off the toilet and setting her down with her stomach on the lip of the tub. Ass prompt up in air. Dress draped across the porcelain. The girls limbs felt heavy and any chance of fighting her boss off was futile. A small defiant kick was the most her body would allow. Somewhere in the assistant the fight was already dying. This was obviously not her day to win. Cold fingers pulled her diaper off, leaving the cushie material around her thighs. The frigid air touched her vagina and a pucker of her hole let Miranda know she was aware of the attention. The fashion goddess let a stray finger brush against damp folds, a groan shot out of her girls mouth at the feeling. Collecting the finger into her own mouth to try her baby’s juices for the first time. 

“Oh darling, I do love the taste of my virgin girls hole.” Andy bit her lip, she was not a virgin. She had only ever been with Nate, but she wasn’t a virgin. Knowing that bringing up that fact may get her in more trouble she kept that to herself. 

“Would you like to try some, Bobbsey?”

“Na-no, thanks Mommy.” Miranda grinned at the new nickname being churned in her littles mouth. 

“I insist darling, you must know what a baby taste like.” Andy knew she shouldn’t, but she could stop herself. 

“Wh-why does I need to know?” The truth was better, it had to be. Maybe because she needed to learn about the birds and the bees. God, Andy hoped it had something to do with some sick mental mind fuck and not what the obvious impending reality was. 

“Because you need to know the difference between how a little girl’s cunny taste and your Mama’s grown up pussy.” The feeling of arousal shot through Miranda, she hadn’t planned on this answer, but it was so sweet. Her own words making her moan. Andy felt a tear fall down her cheek. But then something even worse happened. The brunette felt something slick roll down her vulva. God damn it.

“Babby’s getting wet just at the thought isn’t she? Bobbsey, now you must taste yourself.” Miranda bent forward and blew on Andy’s juicy opening. It puckered and clenched around the foreign air. Leaning even clower to drag her tongue over the girls vulva to collect some more samples. Andy’s hips bucked and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure and pain. Miranda let out a comical lip smacking as she pulled away. Like a cartoon would after eating a steak. 

“Open your mouth,” Andy pulled her lips into her mouth, hoping that no part of her would taste the betrayal that her body was inducing. Fingers found her brown locks and pulled her head up. Another moan escaped from her at the feeling. 

“Little girls should not moan at punishment Andrea. Do you like it when Mommy punishes you?” Andy’s mouth was open and staggered breaths wheezed in and out. Trying to collect her current situation.

“No Mommy.”

“Good girl,” Miranda brought her glistening fingers onto her assistants tongue. Brown eyes clamped shut and the young journalist thought about biting down so hard that she broke her bosses fingers. Knowing that she could never make it to the door in her state. That she couldn’t even stand up on her own. All of these facts included that she was half naked bent over the tub with her ‘Mommy’s’ hand in her hair. So she did the only thing she could do. Andy sucked the fingers into her mouth. Tasting herself and Miranda Priestly skin mingled together. Andrea had never really tasted her own pussy. It was salty and thick, not something she would have ever wanted to intake. Releasing chocolate colored strands of hair, and pulling back her damp fingers. Miranda moved to the girl’s backside. The first humiliation was done the caregiver decided it was time for phase two. Taking her slick fingers and wetting her princesses pink asshole. Andy groaned in discomfort and then she moaned in desire. 

“No one has ever touched you here either, have they Andrea?”

“No.” At the lack of proper addressing Miranda slapped the brunettes ‘little cunny’ hard making her cry out. Quickly catching onto her punishment she corrected herself.”No Mommy!” Andy was rewarded with a gentle caress on her clitorus. The head of it reaching out of it’s pink hood. Miranda let the tip of her index finger push against the tight opening of her baby’s ass. Pushing into the tightest bit. Andy groaned and tried to fight, only to be ‘shushed’ by her subordinate. That when the editor started a small rhythm, twisting her finger in and out curling the first digit up and rubbing against rigid walls of Andreas rectum. Taking the slick finger out and applying a generous more amount around her fingers. Then returning the offending digit back to it’s warm safe home. The assistant was mewling in a mix of desire and complete shock. The feeling was unwelcome, but incredibly erotic. It was true, no one had been allowed in her butt. Nate had tried once only to be scolded and told to sleep on the couch. This was different, she wasn’t in control. Miranda owned her here, she didn’t need to worry about the embarrassment of her moans. Knowing full well that if she screamed or moaned neither would stop her boss from the brutal attack of her derriere. 

“I’m going to add another finger.” Miranda wasn’t asking, but she knew this would be something that would shock her baby from her momentary bliss. 

“O-okay.” Andy scolded herself, she wasn’t supposed to be consenting. But this had been the nicest part of the whole experience yet. The assistant had had sex dreams in the past about her boss. Yes she found her attractive and powerful. But this was the closest thing to sex that she’d had in a while. Her body was betraying her and of all this awful ‘baby play’ she might as well let herself enjoy a bit of it. ‘Fuck Sachs, get ahold of yourself. This is rape, plain and simple.’ Deciding to put up a little bit of a fight Andy tried to wiggle herself from her Mama’s touch. Miranda for the second time that day wrapped her fingers around her darlings clitty and let her nail bite down on the soft flesh. A scream came long and wild from deep inside the girl. 

“Good girls do not squirm from their Mommy’s touch. You were being such a good princess.” Andrea gulped at the term princess, she’d never been called such a thing. Well maybe by her father when she was younger. But certainly not as an adult. That being said, if anyone were to walk in here right now. She knew it didn’t look like she was much of adult, with her pink dress and ass in the air. Perhaps not a princess either.. Miranda decided on her punishment as the brunette squirmed over the nickname. Unbuttoning the back of the dress she was given this morning. 

“I told you Bobbsey, clothes are for babies who behave.” Gritting her teeth Andy felt the dress being pulled maneuvered around. The sound of fabric felt even more intense as it was pulled over her head. Once again she was naked in front of Ms. Priestly in nothing but a diaper. The feeling of the women stroking her folds, collecting all the moisture, and lavishly rimming her hole. It was enough to drive anyone mad. The fingers in her ass and labia, for the first time in months the brunettes toes curled. The stimulation was just too much. 

“I have not allowed you to have a cummie. Little girls must ask permission to do so.” White locks fell at the rhythm that she was keeping. Leaning in to the girls ear to whisper. “Did you ask Mommy?” Gulping down the excess saliva that was building in her mouth, Sachs shook her head. She had not asked, but god damn was she about to. Miranda smiled as she noticed that the girl was bucking into her touch. Sinking her weight down onto her dominance fingers. That was it, this was what she had wanted all along. Slowing her menstrations Andy attempted to keep the pace. Moving herself, as if she was being exorcised, pink lips letting out cries of protest but doing the exact thing that was so morbid in her brain. Easing out of the girl, Miranda felt victory, taking the nosil and squeezing lube onto it. The sound of the lube gushing onto the nosil brought Andrea from her mindless bucking. Embarrassment flooding her system once more. She had read about it in the past, where captive girls would start to do what they were told. The assistant tried to rationalize it in her brain. This was just a stage of overcoming the hell. It was hell, right? 

Miranda turned the water on and an overwhelming sense of warmth filled somewhere in Andrea’s stomach. It was an alien sensation, gushing around, pouring into her. The feeling of wanting to push it out was immediate.

“Bobbsey, hold it until I tell you.” The girl didn’t know if she could fulfill such a demand, it felt like too much. Wanting to squeeze and get it out, she was terrified of the repercussions of failing her Mommy. The elder woman waited, it was mere moments but both of them it felt like an eternity. The brunette tried to push her weight forward, hoping gravity would help. Her boss turned the water off and the sound of sloshing stopped. Only to be meant to excruciatingly loud silence. Miranda pulled the nosil from Andy and quickly brought up the diaper, obviously a woman of experience. “Go ahead, darling.” It was all the girl needed, she pushed to have a mortifying gushing sensation. 

XXXXXXXXXX

You survived the pooper extravaganza!!! No seriously, thanks for reading (if you were able). Next chapter will be squeaky clean:)


	5. Piss in my coffee

Pee ahead, and a short chapter after a long day.

_________________________________________________  
Andy dug her toes into the carpet, it was around ten am. She had no idea what day it was, it felt like a week or two maybe since the enema had occurred? ‘It had to be that many days?’ The assistant sat on her rump and shifted back and forth. The white nappie crinkled, she no longer felt self conscious of the sound. Her toes were covered with light pink socks that had little lace around the ankle. Much like a lolita school girl socks. Andrea recalled the book, her friends had been intrigued by the banned book. Their shared copy of the book pages dogeared with notes. The young Ohio girl never would have imaged she would be living the story. 

Miranda was in her silk robe sifting through emails, it was obvious that she was watching the brunette. Andrea hadn’t acted out in a few days. No longer fighting every step of the way, seeming content in watching Pocahontas instead of planning on ways to get a cellphone. Or try to steal Cara’s keys. Chocolate eyes dropped closed sleepily, the editor’s eyes raised above her computer shimmering with affection. She had slowly weaned the girl off of any pills. Yet, she didn’t have a problem sleeping. 

“Darling lay down.” Dark hair bobbed in agreement and slid down on the white carpet. Curling into a ball much like a kitten would. The editor watched in amazement, her ability to obey had increased enormously. Turning to check the kitchen to find Cara nowhere in sight. Miranda decided it was time for a break in her morning. 

Unfolding her slender legs apart in longing. Andy sighed in her sleep and muttered something in slumber. Not aware of the shuffling of her boss. Miranda Parted her robe and sunk back into the chair. Her warm fingers slid down supple stomach to part a tender pink labia. Letting her fingers smear over her ruby hole to slicken herself. Miranda’s left hand squeezed at her breast forcefully bruising the flesh. Miranda never liked it sweet and sickly. Forcefull was the only way she could reach orgasm. It was a problem in years with men. The honeymoon phase of making love was a bore. Pain, excruciating pain, she rather liked to watch her men. It too had started subtly. Miranda was a patient woman, willing to put in the time to do things right. She’d start with a little dirty talk, increase it to a scarf. “Darling you work so hard, let me take control tonight.’ James made it to a butter knife down his urethra, while Stephen only made it to a pinky in his anus. The boring man, she was glad to have rid of them all. Miranda rolled her eyes at the trip down memory road, she would never orgasm at this rate. No, she needed to focus on the girl, helpless and gorging with possibilities of corruption. 

A low moan flooded through her senses as she stared at her assistant. The way the small shirt clung to her smooth shoulders. The sunlight shined in and her nipples were hard against the cotton shirt. The white haired woman tweaked her own nipples at the sight. The idea of letting her canines puncture them was enough to make her mouth salivate. 

Money had never been an object, so the hormones she had started taking to feed her little girl were easily found. A bit of milk leaked from one tit at the pressure she was giving. Letting the trickle of pearly beads roll down her bosom. Groaning at the sensation of the tiniest tease at release. Her hips betrayed her and bucked up in silent longing. Andrea shifted in her sleep at the noise. Turning around and curling tighter into a ball. Seeing the girls face, Miranda increased her speed. Letting her nails dig into her own clit. It wasn’t enough, no...Releasing a sigh of irritation the editor got up from the chair and lightly walked over to the girl. Resting her knees on the carpet at either side of Andy's face. God it was too cute. The young writer dreamed peacefully unaware of the vagina leaking next to her nose. Miranda threw her head back as she fingered herself. A soft cry crashing at the hit of her nail against that precious G spot. That did the trick, waking up the brunette with a sudden jolt. The fashion goddess sat right down on those adorable lips as they gasp and tried to break free. 

“Wake up sweetheart, Mama’s missed you. You slept so sweet.” A load mumble of protest was all Miranda needed to hump her assistants face with a fury.

“If you lick me like a lolly, I’ll let you breathe.” To prove her point Miranda held Andrea’s nose and wiggled it playfully. “If you bite me, I’ll bite you harder.” Waiting a good minute and letting her wet sex leak over Andy’s puffy cheeks, she let go. The brunette gasped for air but the editor just kept humping, letting her swollen cunt drag over the girls chin then back up to her nose. 

“Andrea, do as your told.” Miranda was surprised when Andy grabbed onto her hips and stuck out her tongue. Sure the first few licks she grimaced, but her assistant was a quick study. Sucking and rocking back and forth. The Editor grinned wickedly, she had an idea. 

“Be ready to swallow, if you don’t darling, you won’t be able to use your hands for a month.” The brunettes eyes shot open with fear, she nodded her head in understanding. Raising slightly from her throne, Miranda rubbed viciously at her clit and screamed in delight. A bit of blood trickled down from her sharp nails.

“Open up.” Her assistant obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as possible. Miranda pushed on her bladder and felt a warm stream rush. Andy coughed at first but with the editors other hand she held onto silky locks. “Don’t waste a drop.”

Andy grimaced but complied, opening her throat as she would guzzle a large glass of water. The vinger hit her stomach and the first feeling was a need to vomit, but she knew better. ‘Just keep drinking it.’ A voice in her head reminded. Andy obeyed once again, gulping down every yellow drop. The sight tipped her boss right over. A new taste flooding her senses, Miranda groaned and thrust her hips harder sitting down on the girls open mouth. A stream hit Andy in the nose, cum and piss all over her face. Miranda gracefully moved, then bent down and kissed her baby girl with enough force to back a freight train up a gravel road.


End file.
